Once Bitten
by TheDancingKiller
Summary: For now this is a one-shot, unless enough reviews ask for more. This is NC-17 smut. If you want a story to follow this short prologue I need to see enough reviews to know it will be entertaining my audience.


**Rated M for Mature Audiences only. Contains graphic sex, violence and AU. Characters will be out of character. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of S.M and I take no credit for her stories, movies or anything of value. I am simply playing with characters already accessible.**

**OneShot…(If enough people ask for more I will continue but beware, this will be smutty, Bella will be independent and powerful if I continue)**

* * *

><p>I had been home unaccompanied. I remember that I had been washing dishes when I heard the front door open and close. I paid no attention to it thinking it was Jake, whom had been visiting more since Charlie had died- how wrong I was. Suddenly there was a hard, cold, and painfully aroused male behind me. I looked into the red eyes for only one terrified moment before I was knocked unconscious.<p>

I woke with a throbbing head and the feel of Laurent touching me. He had me face down on the bed. My clothes had been ripped off and I heard him growling in his chest. At this point in time I really didn't care what he did as long as he killed me. His cold hands were gently running down my body until they reached my ass. He squeezed my ass and rubbed his hard cock against it.

"Ugh…good" he growled with pleasure.

Though I was scared and wanting death I still shivered at how good it felt. It made me wet with desire that this being was going to fuck me before he finally, hopefully, would kill me. I was tired of living, I was tired of being afraid, and I was tired of always being hopeful that one day Edward and the Cullen's would come back. With my death at least no one would be hurt anymore or worried.

His hand traveled down and slipped between my damp lips. I heard his growl of pleasure at finding me in such a state as he slid his long finger into my quivering pussy. It stroked in and out again and again until I was subconsciously rocking my hips in time whimpering in need. A second and then third finger joined and started pumping harder. Right when the tightening began and I was moaning desperately to come, the fingers pulled out and were replaced with something larger and harder.

His cock slammed into me hard breaking my hymen and then stilling as it was fully sheathed. Even with the pain of losing my hymen the feel of his hard flesh slamming into me made me come with muffled shout. His body leaned over mine and I saw the dark long hair of Laurent as licked the shell of my ear.

"We are just getting started…" he said breathlessly as he began to grind himself into me. I could only moan. I had adjusted to his large cock and rocked back some since he had me completely pinned down. I moved my hips hoping he would be giving me what I wanted.

"Good girl. Don't worry, I am going to make you feel so good little one. Then I will finish the job Victoria sent me on." He laughed "She didn't say that I couldn't play with you first." He moaned as he slid in and out of me slowly.

He moved his hips in a slow movement. He pulled out until the tip was left then waited until my hips wiggled in desperation before sinking back in slowly. It was torture. He pulled me up to my knees and spread my legs wider. He started speeding up his thrust going harder and harder until I was screaming in pleasure. He speared me with his cock again and again; I could feel my juices running down my legs as he fingered my clit; his thrusting never stopping or pausing.

Unexpectedly I was on my back with my legs pushed up around my ribs as he growled and moaned with me. His red eyes were now black as he watched my tits bounce in time with his thrust. His head leaned forward and he sucked my breast into his mouth almost consuming it all. He laved my nipple before pulling it with his teeth. I rolled my hips into his; panting at the sensations this murderer was giving me. My back arched in pleasure as he hit that special spot again and again. He was so deep tapping my cervix and it felt so good I couldn't hold back my harsh sounds of pleasure and desire.

"Oh...God...harder…Fuck...me!" I screamed out thrusting my hips up to meet his thrust. I didn't even realize that my head was thrashing in pleasure. I was gasping for breath; my lungs were burning for air.

"Ugh…yes…so tight and hot" he growled as he slammed into me harder.

His eyes were slits and his fingers dug into my skin leaving bruises but at the moment I didn't care as his thrust started speeding up. He moved harder and faster until he was pounding into me with inhuman force. The bed slammed into the wall over and over. The sound of his hard flesh smacking against my wet flesh was so erotic that it made my toes curl in pleasure.

I felt myself tingling and knew I was almost there. I was so close my body was tensing, my back arching as I sobbed in pleasure.

"So…close..." I gasped out my hands grasping his forearms as he rubbed my clit hard and fast. Laurent was panting and tensing he growled in pleasure.

"Yes! Cum, I want to feel you cum on me!" he growled thrusting hard into me and holding for a few seconds before repeating it again and again. On the third thrust I screamed out in pleasure as I exploded. Laurent sped up again and suddenly pushed all the way in and held himself there grinding into me as he came with a roar of satisfaction. I felt his cold seed shoot inside my womb and came again at the feel and pressure of it.

As I was coming again Laurent shot forward and sunk his teeth into my neck. I shuddered at the feeling. This was it…I was going to die. 'But' I thought as the darkness and fire surrounded me 'I was dying with a smile on my face and after being given insane amounts of pleasure. Not only that but wouldn't it piss Edward off if he found out I had sex with Laurent of all people.' With a gasp I embraced darkness.


End file.
